Inflatables, such as inflatable bouncers, are air-inflated devices that are typically used for children's amusement as well as advertising purposes. Inflatables have been designed to resemble real-life objects, such as ships, fire trucks, and animals. Inflatable bouncers include a bottom, inflated bouncing section. Some bouncers include a roof. However, when designing such bouncers to look like a real-life object, present designs do not provide for a realistic appearance in all cases. What is needed is an inflatable bouncer structure allowing for a roofed-type bouncer having a realistic appearance.